uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zep 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 Woe to her that is filthy and polluted, to the oppressing city! }} : }|2| 3:2 She obeyed not the voice; she received not correction; she trusted not in the LORD; she drew not near to her God. }} : }|3| 3:3 Her princes within her are roaring lions; her judges are evening wolves; they gnaw not the bones till the morrow. }} : }|4| 3:4 Her prophets are light and treacherous persons: her priests have polluted the sanctuary, they have done violence to the law. }} : }|5| 3:5 The just LORD is in the midst thereof; he will not do iniquity: every morning doth he bring his judgment to light, he faileth not; but the unjust knoweth no shame. }} : }|6| 3:6 I have cut off the nations: their towers are desolate; I made their streets waste, that none passeth by: their cities are destroyed, so that there is no man, that there is none inhabitant. }} : }|7| 3:7 I said, Surely thou wilt fear me, thou wilt receive instruction; so their dwelling should not be cut off, howsoever I punished them: but they rose early, and corrupted all their doings. }} : }|8| 3:8 Therefore wait ye upon me, saith the LORD, until the day that I rise up to the prey: for my determination is to gather the nations, that I may assemble the kingdoms, to pour upon them mine indignation, even all my fierce anger: for all the earth shall be devoured with the fire of my jealousy. }} : }|9| 3:9 For then will I turn to the people a pure language, that they may all call upon the name of the LORD, to serve him with one consent. }} : }|10| 3:10 From beyond the rivers of Ethiopia my suppliants, even the daughter of my dispersed, shall bring mine offering. }} : }|11| 3:11 In that day shalt thou not be ashamed for all thy doings, wherein thou hast transgressed against me: for then I will take away out of the midst of thee them that rejoice in thy pride, and thou shalt no more be haughty because of my holy mountain. }} : }|12| 3:12 I will also leave in the midst of thee an afflicted and poor people, and they shall trust in the name of the LORD. }} : }|13| 3:13 The remnant of Israel shall not do iniquity, nor speak lies; neither shall a deceitful tongue be found in their mouth: for they shall feed and lie down, and none shall make them afraid. }} : }|14| 3:14 Sing, O daughter of Zion; shout, O Israel; be glad and rejoice with all the heart, O daughter of Jerusalem. }} : }|15| 3:15 The LORD hath taken away thy judgments, he hath cast out thine enemy: the king of Israel, even the LORD, is in the midst of thee: thou shalt not see evil any more. }} : }|16| 3:16 In that day it shall be said to Jerusalem, Fear thou not: and to Zion, Let not thine hands be slack. }} : }|17| 3:17 The LORD thy God in the midst of thee is mighty; he will save, he will rejoice over thee with joy; he will rest in his love, he will joy over thee with singing. }} : }|18| 3:18 I will gather them that are sorrowful for the solemn assembly, who are of thee, to whom the reproach of it was a burden. }} : }|19| 3:19 Behold, at that time I will undo all that afflict thee: and I will save her that halteth, and gather her that was driven out; and I will get them praise and fame in every land where they have been put to shame. }} : }|20| 3:20 At that time will I bring you again, even in the time that I gather you: for I will make you a name and a praise among all people of the earth, when I turn back your captivity before your eyes, saith the LORD. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *